Suitiou & Raiteikun
by Moonlight Shadow
Summary: New chapter up (Finally!). What happens at the Koro gym and the new enemy: Cybermew...
1. The Beginning

Suitiou and Raiteikun ~ The Beginning  
  
The sientest stared at the two stones before him. The Unknown stone & the Life stone. If he was right he would become World-famous! If it wasn't successful...  
well, he still had the legendary dogs, didn't he? Grinning, he took the two stones and advanced toward the six dogs he caught. The dogs bared their teeth and growled as he moved closer. Just then Entei fireblasted him. The last thing the scientest saw and felt was a surge of red and a blast of heat as his charred body fell into a sleep he will never wake. The dogs burst free from their cages and ran over the stones. Then three of them slowly melded into Raiteikun, while the other three melded into Suitiou. Suitou unfolded its steel wings and flew off towards the mountains. Raiteikun ran along the ground on his speedy little feet, the experiments of the dead scientest.  
------------------------------------------------------------  
Auora walked along the road of Pallet, holding the pokeball that contained her Squirtle she got from Prof. Oak. She was almost run over by a boy with black spiky hair as he raced toward s Prof. Oak's Lab, obviously late to get a Pokemon. "There goes Ash Ketchup," She said as Ash Ketchum raced down the road. She wondered what kind of Pokemon Prof. Oak would give him. He diddn't have anymore Pokemon. She started walking toward the Viridian City. Suddenly a Mankey appeared. "Squirtle, I choose you!" Auora cried. "Squirtle!" it said as it appeared in blazing red light. Just then Mankey kicked her Squirtle. "SQUIRTLE!" it said and did it's water gun attack. Mankey became very upset and attacked Squirtle in a frenzy. Auora looked on as they fought in a cloud of dust. Finally they seperated and laid on the ground, panting. "Pokeball, GO!" Auora cried, throwing the pokeball at Mankey. Mankey then became caught in the red light. The red light returned to the the pokeball and shook once, twice, three times before the red light on the button went out witha *DING* Auora then returned Squirtle to it's Pokeball after finishing a little Victory Dance with it. After a few days on Route One, where she caught a Pidgeotto, Rattata, Ladyba, and Otachi, Viridian City appeared. "Finally!" she sighed, for her Pokemon was very weak. As she was walking past the Police Station, she was sudddenly stopped by a "HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!" Auora turned around and found herself staring a police officer whose spiky blue hair was tied in a ponytail. "Who are you?" the police officer asked. Auora saw a sign on the building saying OFFICER JENNY ON DUTY. "I'm Auora, from Pallet," She said as she held up her Pokedex telling Officer Jenny her information. "Oh, I'm sorry, it's just that we're on alert," Officer Jenny said nodding toward the sign behind her with two pictures of Team Rocket. "That's allright," Auora said. She advanced towards the Pokemon Center. After healing her Pokemon she asked Nurse Joy where the gym was. "Giovanni's Gym?" Nurse Joy said, "Oh, he's too far advanced for you. But," Nurse Joy Added "You can try out for the Koro badge. It's for beginning trainers from Pallet." Auora thanked her and left the Pokemon Center. She headed towards the gym, unaware she was being watched by two Pokemon. 


	2. Enter Cybermew

Suitiou and Raiteikun ~ Enter Cybermew   
  
Cybermew looked at his army of Pokemon. The created ones came willingly while others needed a little...convincing.   
"Are you sure she is the one, Master?" Suitiou asked, bowing down on it's legs.   
"We cannot understand how this... /child/ can overrule us." Raiteikun said.   
{Never underestimate your opponents. I want you and Flyhou to watch her. And on the way, capture Hyper Lugia.} Cybermew ordered.   
"My brothers and sisters will never side with you," a voice at the back of the room said. Everyone turned to the back of the room.   
{And what makes you say that?} Cybermew asked lazily as he floated toward the cage. A tired-looking Lugia covered in bruise marks replied, "You have not yet captured all my family."   
{Not for long,} Cybermew said smugly, waving his hand. A chessboard-like hologram with Pokemon on it appeared.   
{Look now.} Cybermew laughed cruelly as Lugia's face turned into a face of horror as the evoloutions of Lugia captured appeared.   
{Hagia, Luqi, Gialu, and...} He waved his hand again.   
{Lugia.}   
Lugia's faced contorted into horror as she relized what was happening.   
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-" Her cry was stopped in the still morning air.   
{You will be obideint to my every order?} Cybermew asked Lugia.   
"Yes Master," Lugia said, a black ring around it's foot.  
------------------------------------------------------------  
Auora yelled to Mankey "Finish it with Low Kick!" Auora was battling againest Alex, Gym Leader of the Koro Badge. She had fought Alex's Dratini and Evee. Now she was facing Pleeclon, a new Pokemon.   
"Plllleeeeee!" Alex's pokemon cried as it fainted.   
"Pleeclon! Return!" Alex called.  
"Auora, you deserved this badge!" Alex handed her the Koro badge, which looked liked a eye.   
"Thanks!" Auora thanked him. Then a huge white bird appeared and faced Alex.   
"Wagia! You know you're not supposed to show yourself to-"   
{There is no time to explain. You and her,} Wagia jerked his head in Auora's direction, {are in danger.} Alex's eyes widenend in fear.   
"It's not- it's not-" Alex seemed to have a hard time saying something.   
"/Cybermew?/"   
{No time to explain. Just you two climb on my back!} Auora gingerly climbed onto its back.  
"Hold on," Alex told Auoura.   
"Who's Cybermew?" Auora asked. But then Alex was distracted.   
"Lugia!" Alex cried joyfully as another white bird appeared.   
"Wagia, why are you avoiding Lugia?" Alex asked.   
{He is not Lugia,} Wagia said solemly. Auoura squinted her eyes at the other white bird.   
"What's that black ring around it's foot?" She asked.   
"No," Alex whispered, "she's-"   
{Cybermew's slave.} Wagia finished for him.   
"What's the matter, cousin?" The white bird called jeeringly.   
"Running away from family? How rude," Auora felt Wagia jerk in fear.   
{Suitiou,} Wagia said calmly.   
"So true," The Pokemon said. Auora peeked around Alex and saw a dog-like Pokemon flying in the air.   
"Give us the girl," Lugia said firmly.   
{Never!} Wagia snarled.   
"Then face the consequnces!" Suitiou cried.   
"Steel Wing!"   
"Hyper Beam!" Lugia cried. The two attacks hit Wagia squarely on the chest.   
{Ahhhhhh!} he cried in pain as we fell down. Auora and Alex tumbled off Wagia's back.   
"Wagia!" Alex cried.   
"Steel Wing!" Suitiou cried firing it's attack at Auora.   
"Golden Wing!" A musical voice that felt friendly appeared. Suitiou and Lugia howled in pain and fury as something hit them. But she was slowly blacking out. The last thing she heard and saw was lying on something gold and silvery and the same musical voice said, "Don't worry. I got you hon'."... 


End file.
